Because I know you
by Nanashima Riku
Summary: Perpisahan ini hanyalah sementara. Kita hanya bisa melihat rembulan yang bersinar di gelapnya malam. /(Pair:KaraIchi family and fluff, and song-fic)/
Perpisahan ini hanyalah sementara

Kita hanya bisa melihat rembulan yang bersinar di gelapnya malam.

* * *

Osomatsu san © Akatsuka Fujio

Story © Nanashima Riku

Karamatsu x Ichimatsu

.

Because I know you

.

Warning: ooc dan song-fic

Disclaimer: I don't own Osomatsu san and not owner song lyrics.

(Cerita ini bersangkutan dengan Episode 24)

* * *

Ichimatsu's POV

Dimalam itu, semua menjadi kacau. Bukannya berbahagia dengan keberhasilan saudara kita yang telah mendapatkan pekerjaan dan memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, justru dalam sekejap kebahagian itu hancur hanya dengan satu orang. Ya, kakak tertua dari keluarga Matsuno. Matsuno Osomatsu.

Tanda tanya masih berada di benakku. Tingkahnya begitu aneh. Di malam itu aku mulai naik pitam, melihatnya yang sudah menendang Jyushimatsu. Hanya sesuap sushi dengan daging tuna merah yang jatuh di permukaan meja, dan dia marah hanya sebuah sushi? Menyedihkan.

Semuanya terdiam melihat Osomatsu menarik jaket hoodie milik Jyushimatsu. Semua yang berada di dalam ruang tak berani menggubris Osomatsu kecuali dia. Mungkin hanya dugaanku saja yang menganggap dirinya menyedihkan dan paling lemah diantara kami berenam. Sama sekali tidak punya kemauan untuk berkelahi tapi di situasi seperti ini, dia telah membuatku tercengang.

Matsuno Karamatsu, sebagian yang dia kerjakan setiap hari hanya menatap dirinya di cermin kacanya dan bertingkah konyol. Bukan hal yang ditanyakan lagi, lelaki dengan kulit jaketnya dan kacamata hitamnya yang mengganggu mungkin sebagian orang-orang menganggapnya preman atau anak nakal. Bagiku, dia yang paling lemah.

Kakak kedua dari keluarga Matsuno ini pun bertindak dengan tegas dan meninju pipi kiri Osomatsu dengan sangat kuat. Karamatsu menggenggam kuat jaket hoodie milik Osomatsu dan membawanya keluar rumah. Semua orang tercengang. Aku sudah merasakan amarah pada Karamatsu dengan mendengar gertakan suara tulang jarinya yang ingin memukul.

Aku langsung menepuk pundak Choromatsu yang gemetaran. Meredakan suasana yang baru saja terjadi. Sekilas, aku mendengar beberapa percakapan mereka berdua dari luar dan juga saling adu tinju. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku saat ini adalah Karamatsu. Aku masih tidak percaya apa yang barusan aku lihat tadi. Apakah dia Karamatsu yang kukenal?

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 10 malam, Choromatsu, Todomatsu, dan Jyuushimatsu tertidur pulas di futon yang bermuatan enam orang. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku menatap langit-langit plafon rumah, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan turun ke bawah tuk melihat Karamatsu di ruang keluarga.

Suara rintihannya menggangguku. Dirinya penuh luka dan memar sehabis berkelahi dengan Osomatsu. Osomatsu pasti sedang berada di atas atap menikmati angin malam.

Aku pergi menuju ke kamar mandi dan mengambil peralatan P3K dan kain lap bersama air dingin.

Aku membuka pintu geser ruangan di mana Karamatsu berada, melihat Karamatsu yang kesusahan membaluti lengan kanannya yang memar.

"Karamatsu." Jarang sekali aku memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Mungkin dengan ini aku bisa berbaikan dengannya. Sekali.

Karamatsu menoleh ke belakang. Melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Oh, Ichimatsu!? Kau tidak tidur?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Suara rintihanmu menggangguku."

"Maaf," ucapnya seraya bersalah.

Hening. Aku menaruh mangkuk besi yang berisikan air dingin dan mencelupkan kain ke dalamnya, "Sini, tanganmu."

Suruhku pada Karamatsu. Karamatsu sejenak menatapku dengan canggung dan bingung namun dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyerahkan tangan kanannya yang gagal diperbani.

Hening kembali. Aku mengelap lengannya dengan pelan. Lengannya begitu merah dan membiru. Kulit pada tinju kedua tangannya pun memerah dan terkelupas sehingga beberapa darah keluar.

'Pasti dia memaksakan dirinya untuk meninju kak Osomatsu,' pikirku.

Wajah Karamatsu penuh lebam. Tak heran dia begitu egois membuat dirinya dihujani oleh pukulan.

Dia masih lemah.

"Te…terima kasih, Ichimatsu. Tapi kamu seharusnya tidur bersama yang lain. Kau…"

"Aku melakukan ini bukan untuk diriku. Aku hanya khawatir…" ucapku yang memotong kelanjutan Karamatsu.

Karamatsu terdiam. Dia kemudian memonyong bibirnya kecil dan memasang tampang bersalah, "Begitu ya. Karena aku lemah, begitu kan?"

Aku merespon ucapannya tersebut tapi aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku juga berpikir, sepertinya Karamatsu sedang membaca pikiranku saat ini.

Pelan-pelan aku mengelap lengannya dan memberi alkohol, kemudian membaluti lengannya dengan kain perban. Aku mencelupkan kembali kain tersebut dengan air dingin dan mengelap wajahnya yang juga terkena pukulan.

"Akh!" rintih Karamatsu kecil.

'Pasti sakit tapi dia bisa menahan rasa sakit itu sampai sekarang.'

"Hooo…" gumamku. Karamatsu mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia mendengarkan gumaman sekecil itu.

Karamatsu terdiam saat aku mengelap luka lebamnya. Seluruh perhatiannya pun mengarah padaku, "Ichimatsu," ucapnya memanggil namaku.

Aku menatapnya dengan datar.

"Sejak kapan kau… mulai mengkhawatirkanku?"

Hening.

Aku serasa canggung untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Mencari alasan yang pas dan juga tidak monoton. Sejak kapan? Aku juga bingung mengapa aku bisa jadi mengkhawatirkannya.

Apa untungnya mengkhawatirkan dirinya?

.

"Entahlah… mungkin karena keinginanku ada kesamaan denganmu," jawabku.

"Eh!?"

Karamatsu tercengang. Menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar, "Jadi… kau ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Huh?"

"Iya, kan?"

Aku memutarkan bola mataku ke arah lain dan kemudian menatap dirinya yang sudah memasang senyuman kecil.

"Yah… gak begitu juga. Ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan…"

"Eh!?"

Aku menaruh kain lap ke sisi samping mangkuk kemudian mengambil beberapa plaster dan kapas. Menempelkannya kewajah Karamatsu yang terluka.

Sesudah mengobati Karamatsu, Aku pun segera beranjak dari tempatku dan pergi ke dapur untuk membersihkan kain lap. Tiba-tiba saja, lengan kananku seperti digenggam sesuatu yang sangat kuat.

Aku pun menoleh ke arah Karamatsu, "Terima kasih, Ichimatsu. Mungkin hanya kau saudara yang paling baik."

Genggamannya saat menarikku begitu kuat. Tak kusangka dia masih menyimpan tenaganya.

"Aku tidak terlalu bagus untuk memperlihatkan kebaikanku. Aku ini manusia tidak normal," ucapku dengan ketus.

"He he… Nggak kok. Justru kau sangat terlihat normal jika kau melakukan kebaikkan secara diam-diam. Baguskan daripada memamerkannya?"

"Kau seperti menghina dirimu sendiri," ketusku.

"Hehe… memang," jawabnya kembali dengan tawa kecilnya.

"Dasar aneh."

"Semoga aku bisa membalas kebaikkanmu suatu hari nanti," kekehnya kecil.

Aku menatapnya dengan tajam. Melepaskan lengan kananku dari genggamannya kemudian meninggalkan Karamatsu sendirian. Aku menutup kembali pintu ruang keluarga. Aku pun terdiam disisi lain pintu.

"Normal, huh?" gumamku,'Untuk pertama kalinya, ada yang mengatakan normal padaku.'

* * *

No one's POV

Sang mentari pun memancarkan sinarnya dihari itu, Choromatsu siap-siap mengemas barang-barangnya dan menaruhnya ke dalam bagasi mobil Van milik Iyami. Berbagai kata-kata perpisahan pun Choromatsu terima dari keempat saudaranya, kecuali Osomatsu. Choromatsu memandang jendela yang berhubung dengan kamar mereka. Rasa sedih pun bergejolak dihatinya.

Mungkin berat untuk meninggalkan keluarga yang begitu mencintainya. Tapi, dia sudah besar. Dia sudah beranjak dewasa dan harus mencari jati dirinya di luar sana. Meninggalkan hobi lamanya dan melangkah ke depan untuk meninggalkan zona amannya.

Mobil van mulai menyala. Choromatsu tatkala melambaikan tangannya seraya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada keluarganya. Todomatsu yang tersenyum memandangi Choromatsu yang melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Seketika, Todomatsu mengernyutkan dahinya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan sangat kuat dan menemukan Osomatsu yang tidur bersender di depan jendela.

Sebuah buku majalah yang ia gulung dengan kuat. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas…

'PLAK'

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Todomatsu memakai baju kasualnya yang terdiri dari kemeja putih dan dasinya yang berwarna merah muda, celananya yang berwarna merah muda yang menutup sampai lututn dan topi bundarnya yang di lilit dengan pita merah muda.

" _Yosh,_ aku rasa sudah siap," ucapnya dengan nada gembira.

"Totty," sahut Jyushimatsu. Todomatsu menoleh ke belakang. Wajahnya tak biasa, mata kirinya membiru tapi dia tetap memberi senyumannya yang khas.

"Jangan sungkan ya," kata Karamatsu.

"Ng…"

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkannya lagi? Apatemen tua ada serangga, hantu, dan berbagai monster," ucap Ichimatsu yang mencoba menghentikan adik bungsunya,

"Sudah kubilang, berhentilah untuk menghentikanku!" tukas Todomatsu, "Pertama, aku akan hidup sendiri. Disitulah aku akan memulainya."

.

.

.

"Mungkin saja, akan lebih baik. Jika kita tidak bersama."

* * *

Karamatsu's POV

Sudah dua orang yang telah meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku masih belum baikkan dengan kak Osomatsu. Kak Osomatsu selalu mengurung diri. Sifatnya hampir mirip seperti Ichimatsu sebelumnya dan parahnya lagi dia tidak berbicara dengan kami selama tiga hari.

Kau marah, kak Osomatsu?

Kau menyesal ditinggal oleh kedua saudaramu, huh?

.

.

.

Aku duduk di atas atap, meratapi langit siang yang biru. Gitar yang sudah berada dipangkuanku aku lap dengan kain basah. Aku terdiam untuk mencari sebuah lirik lagu yang akan ku mainkan. Jari-jariku kini memulai memetik benang senar.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kalau tambah satu lagi?

* * *

Ichimatsu POV

Alunan musik yang Karamatsu nyanyikan membuatku buyar dan terdiam duduk di sofa. Suaranya merdu, tapi entah mengapa… terdapat dibagian liriknya yang membuatku merasa sedih.

Aku memeluk jaket hitam Karamatsu dengan erat. Bau parfum Karamatsu dan bau dirinya menjadi satu dijaket tersebut.

Wangi.

Kucing ESP tertidur pulas di sampingku. Aku menutup mataku dan menikmati suara Karamatsu dan bau dirinya.

.

.

.

" _Kursi-kursi terletak begitu dekat_

 _Kita semua saling berbicara sepanjang malam_

 _Ruangan yang sempit ini tidaklah buruk_

 _Tetapi kita semua bisa hidup dengan rukun_

 _Selalu seperti itu, hanya inilah cahaya kita_

 _Kita minum dan bernyanyi bersama tuk menyambut hari esok_

 _Selalu seperti itu, kita hidup di bawah langit yang luas_

 _Kita hidup bersama di malam yang panjang_

 _Karena tak ada bintang yang bersinar_

 _Kau tak dapat melihat bulan di kegelapan tertutup_

 _Kita melihat cahaya itu sendiri_

 _Dan bernyanyi di bawah lautan berbintang_

 _Kursi-kursi begitu berdekatan dan ruangannya begitu kecil_

 _Kau dan aku saling berbicara sepanjang malam_

 _Ruangan ini sempit tapi kita dapat merasa nyaman_

 _Kita sesama saudara mempunyai kisah untuk dicritakan_

 _Dan selalu seperti itu di setiap malam_

 _Kita minum dan bernyanyi bersama tuk menyambut hari esok_

 _Dan akan selalu begitu sehingga kita hidup di bawah awan yang terbakar_

 _Meringankan beban kita, malam yang berlangsung panjang_

 _Sebagaimana bintang-bintang tak dapat terlihat_

 _Kitalah bintang-bintangnya dan kita akan menerangi malam_

 _Kita harus berkumpul menjadi satu_

 _Menyanyi dengan harapan dan rasa takut pun akan hilang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kursi-kursi begitu berdekatan dan ruangannya begitu kecil_

 _Kau dan aku saling berbicara sepanjang malam_

 _Ruangan ini sempit tapi kita dapat merasa nyaman_

 _Kita sesama saudara mempunyai kisah untuk dicritakan_

 _Dan selalu seperti itu di setiap malam_

 _Kita minum dan bernyanyi bersama tuk menyambut hari esok_

 _Dan akan selalu begitu sehingga kita hidup di bawah awan yang terbakar_

 _Meringankan beban kita, malam yang berlangsung panjang_

 _Sebagaimana bintang-bintang tak dapat terlihat_

 _Kitalah bintang-bintangnya dan kita akan menerangi malam_

 _Kita harus berkumpul menjadi satu_

 _Menyanyi dengan harapan dan rasa takut pun akan hilang"_

.

.

.

.

.

'Dari semua lirik lagumu itu, kau pasti membenci perpisahan. Iya kan, Karamatsu?' ucap batinku yang mengantuk mendengar lagu Karamatsu.

Aku tertidur dengan keadaan masih memeluk jaket Karamatsu.

* * *

Karamatsu pun turun dari atap rumah. Dia menaruh gitarnya ke dinding kayu dekat dengan pintu kaca. Karamatsu pun terkejut melihat Ichimatsu tertidur pulas di sofa dalam keadaan memeluk jaket hitamnya.

Karamatsu mendekati Ichimatsu dan duduk jongkok di hadapannya.

Ichimatsu tertidur dengan pulasnya hingga air liurnya menetes ke jaket Karamatsu. Karamatsu hanya tertawa kecil melihat adik.

Ragu-ragu, Karamatsu mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan pelan. Ingin menggapai pipi kanan Ichimatsu yang tampak gendut.

Tangannya hampir meraih wajah Ichimatsu tetapi niatnya pun ia urung. Karamatsu mengepal tangannya dan mengembalikan kembali tangannya tersebut. Dirinya hanya bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang terlelap. Dia tidak punya keberanian untuk membangunkan Ichimatsu, karena dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika dia membangunkan Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu berdiri tegak dan meninggalkan Ichimatsu sendiri di kamar. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Ichimatsu kembali, "How cute."

Karamatsu menutup pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Ichimatsu sebenarnya menyadari keberadaan Karamatsu. Tangannya yang untuk menggapai dirinya, dia sangat ingin disentuh olehnya. Tangan kanan Ichimatsu pun menyentuh pipi kanannya dan mengharapkan sentuhan dari kehangatan tangan Karamatsu.

* * *

Ichimatsu's POV

Di malam yang begitu dingin, aku tak bisa tidur. Dan lagi, Karamatsu tak berada di tempat tidurnya. Dia sedang berada di luar kamar, menikmati angin malam dengan menghisap tembakau bakar.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Mendekati jendela dan duduk di belakangnya. Untung saja kain tirai menutupi pintu kaca yang bening. Aku tahu, Karamatsu juga duduk di belakang pintu. Di sisi lainnya.

Aku melipatkan kedua kakiku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Kupandang Jyushimatsu yang tertidur dengan mulutnya yang lebar terbuka. Sekali pula, aku melirik kak Osomatsu yang tertidur pulas.

Sunyi hingga akhirnya aku mendengar siulan yang berasal dari luar.

Karamatsu bersiul dengan merdu dan menyanyikan kembali lagu yang ia mainkan siang tadi. Aku terdiam di belakangnya dan menikmati siulannya.

"Ichimatsu?" sahutnya dari luar.

Seketika aku membukakan kedua mataku dan terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui aku mendengarkannya. Aku mengetuk jendela dua kali yang menandakan "iya" pada Karamatsu. Karamatsu mendengus senang.

"Ichimatsu, bisa temani aku?" tanyanya.

Aku bangkit dan membuka pintu kaca. Karamatsu sudah menyambutku dengan senyuman khasnya. Dia menggeserkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memberi tempat duduk untukku di sampingnya.

Aku menutup pintu dengan pelan dan rapat kemudian aku duduk di sampingnya. Karamatsu menenteng sebungkus rokok malboro merah, aku mengambil sebatang rokok dan mengetikkan pematik gas.

Angin malam yang dingin tak membuat kami berdua kedinginan. Hening diantara kami berdua. Karamatsu mendenguskan nafas pelan dan membuang asap rokok melalui mulutnya, "Ada kepikiran untuk pindah?"

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Karamatsu tidak melihatku tapi dia tahu bahwa aku sedang meliriknya dengan bingung.

"Belum," jawabku.

Dia mendengus nafasnya dari hidung dan tersenyum kecil, "Aku juga kurang yakin."

"Tapi aku terus memikirkan bagaimana untuk keluar dari sini."

Aku mendengarkannya. Mataku yang terlihat sayu pun terbuka sedikit lebar, "Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumah?" tanyaku.

Karamatsu menatapku dengan serius dan keringatnya yang menjalur di pipi kirinya. Tatapannya serius tetapi dia masih meragukan hal itu.

Aku tahu dia takut.

Aku tahu dia tidak akan mudah untuk meninggalkan zonanya sendiri.

Begitu pula aku.

"Kursi-kursi terletak begitu dekat

Kau dan aku saling berbicara sepanjang malam

Ruangan yang sempit ini tidaklah buruk

Kita sesama saudara mempunyai kisah untuk di ceritakan," ucapku yang mengkutip lirik lagu yang Karamatsu nyanyikan tadi siang tanpa nada.

Karamatsu melebarkan kedua matanya. "Lirikmu antara 'Kau dan aku' maksudmu dirimu dan aku, kan?" tanyaku.

Karamatsu tersenyum hangat dan menatapku dengan lembut, "Kau benar-benar saudara yang sangat memperhatikanku, Ichimatsu."

Aku membuang muka ke arah lain. Mukaku memerah dan aku yakin Karamatsu tertawa kecil melihatku merona.

Tiba-tiba saja sentuhan tangannya menyentuh pipi kananku. Hangat.

"Besok. Aku besok akan mencoba untuk mencari pekerjaan dan meninggalkan rumah. Aku harap kau merindukanku, Brother," ucapnya.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan saat dia mengatakan tujuannya besok. Yang kurasakan sekarang hanyalah sesak di dalam. Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa.

Aku merasa sedih.

Bukan.

Aku sangatlah sedih.

Aku kesepian.

Sampai aku tak menyadari jari-jari Karamatsu telah menghapus bola-bola air mata yang jatuh di kedua pipiku. Aku menangis!?

Karamatsu pun memelukku dengan erat. Dia membelai rambutku yang berantakan untuk membuatku tetap tenang. Diriku yang baru sadar bahwa aku sedang menangis ini meluapkan rasa sedihku di dalam dekapan dadanya yang hangat. Dia membiarkanku membasahi baju tidurnya.

Setelah aku menenangkan diriku, aku masih berada di dekapan dadanya. Kami masih berposisi berpelukan. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Bro. Aku hanya keluar dari rumah untuk sementara."

Aku benci untuk mengatakannya tapi jujur saja, aku begitu menyayanginya. Dia memang kakak yang tidak terlalu diandalkan tapi dia membuat semua menjadi lengkap.

Aku menyayanginya dan juga mencintainya.

.

.

.

Di akhir malam itu, kami berdua tertidur di futon dengan berpelukan. Karamatsu tertidur tapi diriku masih terjaga.

Diam-diam aku mencium bibirnya dengan pelan dan kembali tidur di dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Sebagaimana bintang-bintang tak dapat terlihat

Kitalah bintang-bintangnya dan kita akan menerangi malam

Kita harus berkumpul menjadi satu

Menyanyi dengan harapan dan rasa takut pun akan menghilang."

* * *

A/N: Halo, nama saya Nanashima Riku tapi panggil saja nama saya dengan sebutan Riku. Ini fanfic pertamaku yang berceritakan tentang Osomatsu san. Aku baru saja selesai hiatus jadi ada beberapa kata atau semacam typo yang nyempil di cerita. Jika ada yang mengetahui song-fic yang saya tulis di cerita dan sedikit berbeda itu memang saya bedakan karena lirik lagunya aslinya berbahasa Jerman-English dan itu sangat cocok buat Karamatsu dan Ichimatsu. Tolong tinggalkan jejak.

Kasih saran dan kritik juga tak apa. Aku sangat menghargai pendapat kalian yang telah membaca fanfic saya.

Pair favoriteku KaraIchi/IchiKara.

Sekian terima kasih.

2016-05-07.


End file.
